


Mac 'n' Cheesyness

by space_ally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring Yuri, Cheesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Done with your shit Yuri, Drabbles, Fluff, Irresponsible Viktor, M/M, Morning After, Pre-Slash, Pre-smut, Sadist Victor, Sappy, Sick Viktor, Tags Are Hard, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, collection of drabbles, confident yuri, giant dorks, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles about domestic Viktuuri because why not.





	1. Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> The title is awful. I'm sorry. I gave writing fluff a shot but I'm not sure of how it turned out. Anyway, enjoy!

“Stop it!”, Yuri demanded while laughing and tried to get away from Viktor who continued biting at his neck gently. 

 

“I never knew you were that ticklish”, the silver haired breathed against his neck which made Yuri shiver in anticipation. His cheeks turned bright red and he tried to shove Viktor away but it were half-hearted attempts and they both knew.

 

“How do you even manage to say words like ticklish so seductively?”, Yuri’s breath hitched when he felt Viktor’s teeth scraping over his skin. Hot blood rushed through the black haired’s body and parts of it protested when Viktor withdrew, beaming at his boyfriend with the widest grin possible. 

 

“What can I say, it’s a gift, I guess.” - “You’re an idiot”, Yuri declared and pulled the silver haired in his arms, hugging him tightly. That was what he loved the most. Viktor’s scent, his warmth so close to him it almost felt like they were one, not two individuals. Their breathing synchronized and they were just so close to each other, he could hear the older’s heartbeat. 

 

Their lips met like they were affected by magnetic attraction, they didn’t even need to open their eyes because their bodies, their minds and most importantly their hearts knew the other. 

 

Viktor’s lips were so soft, slightly parted, his tongue slipped into the other’s mouth easily and discovered it like it did so many times before but their kisses never were the same. Yuri mellowed against the older and he was so grateful for the bed supporting both their weights because his legs felt like jelly and he wouldn’t have been able to stand right now. 

 

A sting of pain shot through his bottom lip when he felt Viktor’s bite. 

 

“Viktor, ouch, I’m bleeding!”, he complained, his voice raspy. He started giggling though when he felt the silver-haired sucking on his lip, his hands wandering slowly but steadily downwards, holding Yuri’s hips tightly and pulling him even closer. 

 

“Could it be possible that you’re trying to get in my pants, Mister Nikiforov?”, Yuri teased, eyes widening in shock when Viktor rolled his hips against his while licking his ear. 

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?”, the russian teased, tugging at the younger’s pants softly. 

 

“Oh that’s so not going to happen, you have to get up at four in the morning and-”, a moan swallowed the rest of what Yuri was trying to say, caused by a very sadistic former figure skater pushing his shirt upwards and leaving a trail of kisses on the younger’s stomach, trailing further downwards. 

 

“Yuuuriiiii”, he purred, the vibration perceptible even through two layers of clothes.  

 

“Viktor, please”, it was a sad attempt to stop him and maybe if he’d been more persistent they wouldn’t be laying around naked and sticky on top of each other now, two hours later and still awake. 

 

“You’re so going to regret that tomorrow”, Yuri said, his voice hoarse. Viktor laughed, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “I would never regret making you scre-”, Yuri silenced his boyfriend through a kiss to avoid the situation getting even more awkward for him. 

 

December morning sky met firewood as they looked each other deep in the eyes. 

 

“I love you”, Yuri whispered and brushed a strand of silver hair away. 

 

“I love you too.”


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a morning person. Yuri isn't.

Viktor was a morning person. Yuri wasn’t. 

 

When the alarm got off on early mornings, Yuri always groaned, turning around and throwing a pillow on his head to silence the noise. He’d been awake for way too long and he wasn’t going to get up at 7 a.m. on a saturday they had nothing planned for just because Viktor could stay up all night, jump out of bed in the morning and still look somewhat human. 

 

After more than three years of living together Yuri was sure that Viktor must be some kind of inhuman being. 

 

There was no bad morning breath, his hair was always perfect and there never were any dark circles under his eyes. And he always looked so goddamn beautiful, almost provoking Yuri to punch him in the face when he smiled that gorgeous smile at him and tried to wake him up for breakfast.

 

He was a horrible cook though. One time he almost burned down their apartment trying to make instant ramen. 

 

This morning felt not very different to their other mornings though except for the fact that Viktor didn’t try to wake him up. Yuri glanced at the alarm, it was almost ten thirty and there was no howling Makkachin trying to get into bed, no tugging at the blanket indicating Viktor’s plans to take it away to make Yuri get up. There was no smell of burning toast and no screams of pain when Viktor cut his finger again. 

 

The whole apartment was silent. 

 

Yuri turned to look at the other side of the bed but Viktor wasn’t there. 

 

He felt his stomach grumbling, almost demanding the bad food Viktor put his whole heart into making so the younger eventually decided to get up, shuffling to the living room. 

 

“Vicchan?”, he yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Neither Vicchan, nor Vitya or even the hint of a Viktor was anywhere to be found. Yuri stumbled across Makkachin on his way back to the bedroom to grab his phone. 

 

“S-sorry”, he apologized even though he was sure the poodle didn’t understand a word he said. He dialed Viktor’s number who picked up after less than thirty seconds. Yuri sighed relieved. 

 

“Solnyshko!”, Viktor answered joyfully and disgustingly awake. 

 

“I searched the whole apartment for you, where the hell are you?”, Yuri asked, trying to get over Viktor’s damn cute reaction to his call. 

 

“Oh, love, I left for a business appointment early this morning.” - “And didn’t even leave me a note or something? You could’ve been dead or something like that! And I wouldn’t even know where you are!”, he was angry and a little harder than necessary, he knew. But he was worried and that was a perfectly okay reason to yell at his partner. 

 

“I told you.”

 

Scratch the perfectly okay reason. He was an asshole who didn’t listen. 

 

“You… Did?”, he asked hesitantly. “Well yes, I did, yesterday. I even asked if I should call Yurio to make you an awful breakfast and you laughed and shook your head. Your hair looked very cute in that moment.”

 

Yuri looked at Makkachin, grimacing. “I’m sorry. I forgot, I guess. How long will you be gone?”, the younger pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“A week”, Viktor answered casually.  

 

“A week. Wait. What?”, Yuri shook his head in disbelief, “Okay, I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell me that you’d be gone for a week and I can’t believe you didn’t even say goodbye!” 

 

“Aww, are you missing me already?”, Viktor teased, when Yuri heard a knock on the door. 

 

“I swear to god if you sent Yurio over I’m going to strangle you through the telephone”, Yuri growled, making his way towards the door. Viktor snickered. 

 

When he opened it, the phone almost slipped from his hand.

 

Viktor stood in front of it, a bouquet of roses in one hand, his phone in the other. 

 

“You’re right, I didn’t tell you. Happy anniversary.”

 

Yuri ended the phone call. “I forgot our anniversary”, he mumbled, his face blank. Viktor leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. 

 

“I know”, he smiled, a content look on his face.

 

“You lied to me to surprise me on our anniversary?” 

 

Enthusiastically, the silver haired nodded, his hair falling into his eyes. “I’m not sure if I feel flattered or if I’m mad.”

 

“I really like the mixture between both of them”, Viktor said, making his way over to his boyfriend, kicking the door shut with his foot, kissing him again. 

  
“Sadist”, Yuri exclaimed breathless and kissed him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated and if you have any prompts or request, feel free to leave them in the comments as well!


	3. I'll always care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is sick and Yuri is so done with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how ironic that I fell ill the night after brainstorming it.

Yuri always knew when Viktor was going to be sick. Either by watching him run around half naked the whole day or by seeing him forgetting his jacket at home when they went off to the rink or just by the way Viktor rolled around in bed all night, desperate to get some sleep. 

 

This night it was very obvious. Viktor insisted on skating in his shirt, leaving the rink still wearing it and no jacket whatsoever even though he was sweating. 

 

“Big, stubborn baby”, Yuri grumbled and touched the silver haired's forehead to check his temperature. 

 

“Yuri?”, a hoarse voice asked, a face turned towards the cooler hand.

 

“Who else would it be?”, he asked, his voice was strict but loving nonetheless. 

 

“Why are you awake?”, Viktor asked, hiding his face when he felt a coughing fit approach. “Because you kept me up, dumbass.”

 

“Hey, that's not fair”, Viktor whined and clinged to the black haired’s arm, “ _Solnyshko_ , don't be mad at me.”

 

“It's your fault for running around in your shirt yesterday, it's November for god's sake. I told you to wear at least a sweatshirt!” - “Stop being mad, please”, Viktor continued whining and it looked pathetic. 

 

“You're going to have a headache, your temperature is too high already and you're going to be coughing all day. Just because you're stubborn and won't listen to me”, Yuri exclaimed short-temperedly. 

 

“My throat hurts as well”, Viktor added and covered his mouth to hide a laugh. 

 

“Is that some kind of play to you?”, Yuri asked, looking down on his partner who hurried to shake his head.

 

“Of course not! I just really like the idea of staying in bed all day and watching you before dozing off to dream about you.”

 

“I'm not going to call you cute.”

 

“You're very cute”, Viktor answered and touched Yuri's nose with his index finger in a gesture of affection. 

 

Yuri was very glad about the darkness to hide his blushing cheeks. 

 

“Where are you going?”, Viktor asked, trying to get a hold of the younger who just slipped out of the covers and left the room. When he got no answer, he asked louder, interrupted by more coughs. 

 

“Stop screaming”, Yuri demanded and put a cold, damp washcloth on the silver haired's forehead, his fingers brushing through the older’s hair almost by accident. Or that's what he wanted him to think. 

 

“You always care for me so well, _Solnyshko_ ”, Viktor sighed, embracing the coldness of the washcloth. 

 

“At least one of us has to do the job”, Yuri grumbled, as he suddenly felt Viktor's grip tighten on his wrist. 

 

“I never had anyone to care for me ever before”, Viktor whispered before his grip loosened and he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Oh Vicchan”, Yuri  gently caressed his boyfriend's cheeks. Viktor never told him that before. 

 

“I'll always care for you. However, I have to yell at you if you leave your jacket on purpose.” 

 

The only answer he got was Viktor's raspy breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just wasn't ready to lose my smut-writing virginity yet, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Also if you have any prompts, feel free to leave them in the comments as well!


End file.
